An Unexpected Meeting
by rebeccaskyeward12
Summary: A Teen!SkyeWard AU. Skye meets Ward whilst running away from one of her foster families after he comes back from a mission. TW: Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hi, guys! This is my first fanfiction I've postedon this website, so please bear with. Please review or something if you want another chapter.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Skye's POV_

I ran as fast as I could, my feet slamming into the pavement, my hair whipping in my face from the wind. I knew he was following me. I needed to stop for breath, but I knew he wasn't gonna stop chasing me 'til he caught me again. I wasn't looking where I was going. I should've been. I ran into a man, well, an older bloke in a black suit who looked me down rather suspiciously. "I-I'm so sorry, sir." I stuttered, "I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me. Oh shit. I'd better run again before again before he- he catches up to me again." I started to run off, but he grabbed my wrists, and I screamed.

_Ward's POV_

I was walking through the mall after successfully completing a mission when I saw a girl, only a few years younger than myself, running at a high speed away from something, a terrified look in her face. I was about to stop her and ask her what was scaring her so much when she ran right into me. I stared at her beautiful, scared, little face as she gave a lengthy and unnecessary apology. I was so confused by her that, when she tried to run off, I grabbed her wrists, forcing her to stay still. I don't know what possessed me to do it; I guess I was just intrigued by her and wanted to help her, but I obviously just scared her eyed l even more, causing to scream and struggle to get out of my grip. "Shh." I told her, "I want to help you. Who are you running from? Who is this 'he' you were referring to and why are you so afraid of him?"

_Skye's POV_

I carried on screaming, trying to get people to stop and help me, but no-one did. They all thought we were just teenagers being stupid and messing about, but he was holding onto my wrists with such a tight grip that I knew he wasn't playing around- He meant business. He put his hand over my mouth, trying to stop me from screaming and I used that moment when only one of his hands was around my wrist to act. I bit his hand, making him pull back from me in surprise and, whilst he was momentarily distracted, I ran for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Yay! I got two reviews so here's the second chapter. I'll post another fanfic in a bit because I have an idea! Sorry if this took long to post :/**_

_**Disclaimer: (I realise I forgot to do this last chapter :/) I don't own Skye, Ward or any characters except Mr James, who I'm actually not to pleased with myself for creating.**_

Skye's POV

All I did was stop, for not even a minute. I shouldn't even have done that. I knew he would catch up with me. Well, one or the other. With my luck it was the one who I was more freaking terrified of. My foster dad. I had tried to run because, well, I was scared of him. Absolutely terrified. He dragged me back to his house, whilst I was trying to scream, his hand muffling my voice. I wasn't gonna bite _him_. If I did, he'd give me Hell for it later. "Mary Sue Poots you bitch!" He shouted, throwing me onto the floor when we reached the house. I instantly tried to leg it up the stairs, but he grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me back down. "Please Mr James! Please don't!" I begged, "I didn't- I didn't-" he slapped me across the face to make me shut up. "Save it, you useless bitch!" He screamed in my face, before kicking me in the ribs.

Ward's POV

I stared through the window of the man, who was evidently known as Mr James' house, watching the occurring scene in horror. The young girl known as 'Mary Sue' was on the floor, trying to get away after being thrown down by Mr James who was currently kicking her continuously in the ribs. I had to do something. I still had my gun in my holster from my previous mission, so, without thinking, I burst into the house, pointing the gun at Mr James and shouted "Mr James you are under arrest for child abuse!" The man looked up at me and scowled. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied, looking straight into my eyes, "Mary tell him I've never laid a single finger on you." She looked up, her face had several bruises forming on it and her nose was bleeding, she was also holding her side from where he'd kicked her. "W-Why should I? I think it's pretty obvious anyway." She said, shaking uncontrollably.

Skye's POV

He kicked me in the head, glaring at me with murderous eyes when I didn't agree with him and said he'd deal with me later, before turning back to the man. "You don't seem like the type to work for the police." He said, raising an eyebrow at him. I disagreed. He was tall, muscular, obviously very well built... "That's because the people I work for are much, much worse than the police." The guy replied, stepping closer the Mr James and placing the barrel of the gun against his chest, "So I suggest you surrender and come with me, or feel your heart stopping." All I could do was stare at the two of them in shock. Mr James glared at the guy for a while, before putting his hands up in a mock surrender. "Fine. Arrest me. But I doubt you'd have the guts to kill me anyway." The bloke took out some handcuffs from his pocket and clicked them onto Mr James' wrists. "Stay here and I'll take him to the police station." He told me and I nodded, meekly, leaning back against the wall, not wanting to attempt to move.

Ward's POV

I was slightly relieved that the man had obliged to come with me. I mean, I probably would've been arrested myself if I had actually shot him. Not that I wasn't going to if he refused to come with me. I saw what he did to that girl. I took him back to the station, which was conveniently down the street, where they immediately arrested him then made my way back to the house. Mary was still sat on the floor, shaking a bit so I went and sat next to her. She looked at me, about to apologize, then, as she opened her mouth, she must have recognized me from before in the street because she scrambled to her feet and bolted up the stairs where I heard a door lock and sighed, following after her, before banging on the door and requesting to come in. "Mary can I come in? I won't hurt you." I told her, but to no avail.

Skye's POV

When I figured out he was the guy from the street, I ran up the stairs to get away from him because, truth be told, I was a bit afraid of him. But I replied to him anyway. "First thing first. Don't. Call me. Mary. Sue. Poots. My name is Skye. I hate the name Mary Sue Poots. That is not my name. Okay? Okay. And secondly, no. You can't come in. You could be a pedophile for all I know. Thirdly, how do I know that? You looked like you were gonna in the streets, plus I now happen to know you have gun. Oh wait..." I smirked and took the gun out of m my pocket. Not having Mr James around was very good for my confidence and taking a gun out of someone's pocket was a doddle when they weren't paying attention to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Guys I am so, so sorry for the late update! I have been trying to update as quickly as I could, but school was being a bitch. I swear, I'll update quicker next time._**

Ward's POV

I was confused by what she said, so I put my hand in my pocket, to confirm I still had my gun, and when it wasn't there, I clenched my teeth together and said, "Okay, Skye, I'm betting that you don't know how to use a gun, so you could very easily hurt yourself with it. Now please open the door and give me back the gun. I swear I won't hurt you." I must have convinced her, because she unlocked the door and slowly opened it. When she stepped out, I grabbed the gun off her and she took a step back, as if she thought I was going to hurt her. I started walking down the stairs, her staring after me. "So who is he? Your dad?" I asked her. She started following me down the stairs and replied, "No. My foster dad. I suppose I'll have to go back to the orphanage again now." She said, sighing.

Skye's POV

I didn't _want_ to go back to the orphanage. It was a stupid place with stupid people and stupid things, but I supposed it was better than Mr James. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked up at the guy and realised he was kinda hot. Well, when I say kinda, I mean a lot. He was handsome, with an amazing jaw line and cheekbones and broad shoulders and muscles. Lots of muscles. He was basically a walking muscle. And I was single. "So you know my name. What's yours?" I asked, realizing I no idea what it was. "Ward." He replied, "Grant Ward." "Are you the American James Bond?" I asked. He had the suit, the looks, the gun, really the only thing he was lacking was the manners, but we could work on that. "No I'm not." He chuckled, "Though I am a secret agent." "Really?!" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who do you work for?"

Ward's POV

"I work for a man called John Garrett with an organization called HYDRA, but I'm currently working undercover in an organization called SHIELD. But don't tell anyone or I could be compromised." I told her and she nodded. I couldn't believe I was telling her all this, but her dark, chocolate brown eyes just made me feel like I could trust her, even if I couldn't. Before I could say anything more, she exclaimed, "Hey, you know what we should totally do?! We should get a van!" I raised an eyebrow at her, before replying, "Sure, if you have the money. Because I certainly don't." "We don't need money, duh-brain!" She exclaimed, poking my chest and making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I stared at her, confused, until it hit me what she was talking about. "No. No. Definitely not."

"Yes! Definitely yes!" She shouted, almost jumping up and down.

"We are _not_ stealing a van, Skye!"

"Why not, kill joy?"

"Because it's illegal!"

"And you've never done anything illegal in your life? You work for a secret government organization for crying out loud!"

"Yeah well... How do you know it's a secret government organization? I don't remember telling you that..." I asked, confused by how she got her information.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She smirked, "Come on then, Robot. Van it is." She said, dragging me out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Guys I am so sorry! Pleeeeeease forgive me! School and shit has gotten in the way of me writing, which is rubbish and I'm sorry!**_

Skye's POV

We walked around New York for a few hours and started to get tired before we found an abandoned, blue van in an alleyway. Well, a possibly abandoned van. At any rate, it /looked/ abandoned, so that's all that matters right? Grant didn't seem all too convinced. He told me it was a terrible idea and even begged me not to do it at one point. It was all very amusing. But anyways, I managed to hotwire it and get it to start going which was an achievement in itself as, like most people, I didn't have much experience with hotwiring vehicles. Grant insisted he drove because I'm 'only sixteen and not mature enough to drive a van.' Which is bollocks. He drove to a diner and parked it in the alleyway next to it. "We gonna get some food?" I asked, only just noticing how hungry I was.

Ward's POV

"Sure, if you have the money." I replied, rolling my eyes at her need for food. I didn't even know her properly yet and it was almost as though I had known her all my life. She rolled her eyes also. "Do I seriously look like I own any money. Well, I own a bit, but I don't wanna use it on food. I'm savin' up for sommat. And doesn't John pay ya?" "Tell me what you're saving up for and I'll consider paying." I bargained with her. "Sure. A laptop. Now come on, T-1000." She replied, stepping out of the van and into the diner. I sighed and followed after her. She was sat at a table by a window, playing with salt packets, and the way the Sun reflected off her face made her look so beautiful... No. I couldn't think like that. I shook my head and went and sat opposite her.

Skye's POV

"So, the Robot has decided to be a gent and pay on this very romantic date, huh?" I joked, chuckling. I looked up to see his handsome face glaring at me. "It's not a date." He told me, sternly. "I know it's not a... It was a joke... Jeez..." I sighed, exasperated at his inability to have a sense of humour. Soon, a waitress came to take our orders and I ordered a burger, fries, a large chocolate milkshake and icecream, whereas Great ordered a salad and a coffee. When she was gone, he gave me a death glare. "What?" I asked, smirking, "I'm a growing girl! I need food!" "Are you trying to make me broke?" He hissed, causing me to laugh. "Kinda. But I'm also really hungry. You said you'd pay, Robot, so shut up!" I giggled, causing him to glare even more.

**_A/N So waddaya think should happen next? I have a general idea of where this story's heading and, if I stop procrastinating and making them do random shit, it should be about 10/15 chapters long, unless I decide to do more. Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Sorry for taking so long to post this! I'll be sure to update more often now that I don't have school.**_

Ward's POV

When the food arrived, I actually decided I was hungrier than I had anticipated and had to steal a few of Skye's fries without her noticing to satisfy my hunger. After paying the bill- which was quite expensive, thanks to Skye- we walked out the diner and back to the van. I decided I needed to know more about her, I mean, she could've been a serial killer for all I knew, so I asked her a few questions. "So you're a foster kid then?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well no shit, Sherlock!"

"Fuck you, Watson." I muttered, resulting in her rolling her eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm an orphan. That guy was a dick. And thankyou for taking him to the police. So, HYDRA. I did some research on it. They sound like the bad guys to me." She said, rummaging in the back of the van to see if anything was left behind by the previous owner.

"The bad guys?" I asked, surprised, HYDRA weren't the bad guys, I thought, "No no no no no. SHIELD are the bad guys. I assume you know about them if you know about HYDRA."

"SHIELD? The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division? Yeah, I know about them. You're equally as bad as them! So many secrets! You know, ordinary people like me could benefit from knowing that shit! You lot have a ton of weapons and information that help us in our day-to-day lives! Like, what if there's an alien invasion one day and we don't know what to do about it? What if SHIELD and HYDRA can't do anything because they don't exist anymore?! What are we supposed to do then? Just let them kill us? You guys should just quit with the secrets." She ranted, making me get really offended.

"Mary Sue, we keep secrets to protect you! Secrets protect us! Secrets keep us safe! HYDRA will never be gone; Cut off one head, two more take it's place! HYDRA will save the world of that ever happens. Granted, SHIELD are the bad guys. They will take away your freedom for 'The greater good' when, actually, they just want you out of the way so they can rule. HYDRA, on the other hand, will protect the human race forever." I told her, outraged that she could even think to compare HYDRA to SHIELD.

Skye's POV

I felt my blood boiling as he talked about HYDRA and SHIELD. I had done research on the organisations that kept us in the shadows ever since Miles first taught me how to hack, and now this jerk was telling me I was wrong? And then he had the audacity to use my real name, even though I had asked him, _politely,_ to never call me that.

Yeah. I was mad.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed, making him jump a bit, "You guys are terrible! I know all about you! You're just like Centipede! Using people for your own good! And anyone who disagrees with you dies! Anyone who's slightly different gets locked up! I know about Project Aqua! You locked up an innocent girl and tortured her just because she had powers that even she didn't know about! You're monsters!" I shouted in desperation, making him grab me by the jacket and shake me roughly.

"Don't go shouting about that, you stupid girl! She was using her powers to harm people so we had to step in!" He practically shouted in my face.

"Get out of here! Go back to John Garrett and your evil little HYDRA family, Grant Ward! I never want to see your stupid face ever again!" I shouted, pushing him out of the van and into the alleyway.

I waited to make sure he was gone, then closed the door and slid down it, crying. I don't know why, but I felt empty and really sad. "Why are you crying?" I asked myself, "He's a guy that works for HYDRA and got mad at you. It's not like people haven't got mad at you before."

Ward's POV

My back slammed into the alley wall and my head based against it. She was surprisingly strong for a little girl. I shook my head, still furious at her for talking like that about HYDRA and bringing Project Aqua into it. I mean, that was a one off time. Wasn't it? I'd have to ask John about it when I got back. Oh, shit. John. He'd be furious with me for not returning straight away. I took off running, glancing back at the van to see that Skye had closed the door. I shook my head again, 'She's just a girl! Get her out of your head, Grant. She isn't important!'

Oh, how wrong I was.

_**A/N So, bit of an angsty chapter there. Next chapter will see John Garrett. Please review :)**_


	6. Author's Note

_**A/N: **_I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry!

This Fanfic has been discontinued until further notice, since my computer has broken. I will update my other two stories, though, since those have been done on different devices.

Sorry for any inconvenience.

-Stanley out!


End file.
